


Mornings

by sterekismylife02



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Already Together, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sleepy, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekismylife02/pseuds/sterekismylife02
Summary: Just a morning in the sterek life with fluff





	Mornings

Stiles woke up with a groan.

"Finally awake sleeping beauty," Derek said while grinning down at him.

Stiles shuffled close to Derek, "what time is it?" Stiles asked with his eyes closed and lips pressed against Dereks shoulder. 

"It is 11:37." Derek replied calmly

"Do we have anything to do today, because if not I just want to stay in bed all day and relax." Stiles said sleeply.

"No, Lydia took everyone out shopping," Derek said while laughing lightly. "She said they needed some pack bonding."

"I can only imagine how the boys are dealing, it must be a nightmare for them." Stiles said smiling.

"Scott sent me a text saying that he needed us to help him because she is trying to buy him and Boyd some dresses." Derek said while showing Stiles a picture of the dresses.

"Aww they look so adorable." Stiles said while cooing.

"Suree." Derek said doubtfully. 

For a while they sat in silence just listening to each other breath and fully relaxed.

Then to break the silence Stiles stomach growled.

"I'm hungry sourwolf." Stiles complained.

"Come on then,I'll cook something for us." Derek replied as he pick Stiles up and headed down the stairs.

"What do you want babe?" Derek asked.

"Ummmm I want pancakes,eggs and bacon." Stiles said while kicking his heels on the cabinets.

"Stop that you little heathen." Derek said talking about Stiles heels hitting against the cabinets. 

"Fine," Stiles said while hopping off the island "I'll just go pick a movie for us to watch in the living room."

While Stiles picked a movie Derek got to work. First he started to get all the ingredients and put them on the counter. He started to mix the pancake batter and pour it into a pan, he cut the package of bacon and put it into another pan and last but not least he cracked eggs and mixed them and put them into a third pan. While he waited for the food to finish cooking he grabbed orange juice out the refrigerator and got two cups, then poured the juice into the cups.

"Oh almost forgot about the food." Derek said to himself.

Derek flipped the pancakes and then got two plates he put the eggs and bacon on the plate, waited a few minutes then put the pancakes on the plates. 

"Babe the food is ready." Derek yelled out.

"Yay food." Stiles said happily

"What are we watching?" Derek asked as he grabbed the two cups of juice and his plate.

"Love Actually." Stiles said while grinning.

"Really Stiles that movie again?."  
Derek asked with a small smile.

"Yup." Said Stiles 

The couple sat down on the couch pushed play and started digging into their food hungrily.

When they both finished Stiles got up to put the dishes up but Derek told him to sit down.

"I got it babe,sit down and relax." Derek told Stiles trying to make him stay put on the couch

"Okay." Stiles huffed while crossing his arms.

Derek then walked into the kitchen and started washing the dishes. As he was washing he felt arms wrap around his torso. 

"I thought I told you to stay put." Derek said finishing up the dishes.

"I just wanted to give you a hug that's all." Stiles said.

"Oh really." Derek said with a smirk. 

Derek then turned around and pulled Stiles in to a deep kiss. 

"Let's go back to the living room." Derek said in between the kiss.

"Mhmm." Stiles replied.

Derek sat down on the couch with stiles on his lap. Stiles sighed in content.

After a while they both drifted to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
